


Heir

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love vs Duty, M/M, royal duties, talks of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: What starts as a night of bedroom fun, turns into something totally unexpected; and Nyx realizes he should have done this a long time ago.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Heir

OCT. 28 - Favourites: Way to spend time

Nyx made his way across the room, two cups of water in his hand, as dark eyes watched him from the bed. Handing one to his lover, Nyx sat the other on the bedside table before arching a brow at the younger man. "Like what you see?" He teased, climbing back into the bed and claiming Noctis' mouth with his own before he could comment. The glaive had all but moved into the prince's chambers a few months back, though he could be found at his apartment now and then. Especially if he'd stayed late at the compound and had to be back early the next day. But his life was at the Citadel now, something that he never thought would happen. 

Breaking from the kiss, Noctis was about to tease Nyx but noticed that something was off. "You're thinking again." The words were breathed out as a pale finger rose to run down his forehead to the tip of his nose. “You get these little wrinkles right here when you’re thinking about something important.”

“Do I?” Watching the prince take a sip of the water, his lips turned up into a half smile before affirming the question. “Well, you make me think a lot. Anyway, they aren’t wrinkles; I’m not that old.”

“I never said old, just wrinkles.” Dark eyes twinkled with mischief as he nuzzled his face into the glaives neck. “Anyway, you’re not old. You’re perfect.”

Snorting, Nyx shifted so he was lying beside Noctis and looked up at the ceiling. “Far from perfect, little prince.”

Rolling onto his side, Noct propped his head up and stared down at his lover. "Perfect enough for me, or I wouldn't have wasted all these years being yours." Icy orbs glanced to the side, watching as the prince took another drink from his cup. Reaching across Nyx, he set the cup on the side table, before dropping his hand to the glaive chest. Gentle fingers traced along the scars but never left his gaze. "I don't need anyone but you, Nyx." 

“Council thinks different.” He whispered, running his hands across the pale chest and down to his hips. 

"Council always thought different where you were concerned." Pulling from the glaives touch, Noctis flopped on his back and buried on hand into his hair, tugging lightly. Obviously, all this movement was the final straw for Sazha. Giving an annoyed yowl of protest, he stretched and hopped off the bed with a glare.

Nyx could care less if the cat was pissed, he could tell his lover was frustrated and that bothered him more than the furball's mood. Noctis wasn't the one to fight, yell or make a fuss when it came to the Council. He held it in, which usually hurt him more than helped in the long run. While the citizens of Lucis might be unaware of the relationship between its prince and Nyx, the Citadel was. It was brought up in meetings at least once a week, how it could affect the people, the kingdom. There was also the concern for a future King or Queen of Lucis, which Nyx couldn't give Noctis.

"Stop that." Pulling him back over, Nyx buried his face into his neck. "They aren't worth ruining tonight over. This is supposed to be our night," Nipping his neck, he could feel Noctis start to relax again. "Anyway, they are right. You'll need an heir, and I always knew it would come to this. I can't be selfish and claim your mine when I can't give you the one thing you need."

"Don't worry, it's taken care of."

That caught the glaives attention, pulling away as he sat up to stare down at the prince below him. "Taken care of? This isn't like going to the corner market and grabbing a bite to eat, little prince." Noctis chuckled at the analogy, shaking his head. "Don't laugh, what do you mean it's taken care of?"

"Exactly what I said," Cerulean met icy silver, smirking as he ran a finger down his cheek. "My place is here, in the Citadel. I am the Prince and heir of Lucis, and that is a station that I can't... I won't abandon it. I have a duty to the citizens of this city, to this crown and kingdom. But I refuse to give you up. You are the only one I love."

Despite the fact that they’d been together for so long, and Nyx knew the depth of Noctis' feelings for him, he could still surprise him now and then. To know he'd been plotting out the future and was just bringing it up, well that left him a bit confused. "Seeing this involves both of us, were you planning on telling me how you expect to have an heir?"

“Maybe?" Arching a brow, Noctis tugged on a braid. "You're not planning on running if I do, are you?"

"You know I wouldn't do that, brat. You're stuck with me until you get rid of me, and the Council can go fuck off." Noctis opened his mouth to speak, but Nyx cut him off with a kiss. "Now, stop trying to avoid the subject. I know you're a smart little shit, so what plans have you made?"

Pushing on the glaives chest, he made Nyx lay back as he straddled his lap. Sitting there for a moment, teeth bit his bottom lip as he thought of the best way to explain his arrangement. "Ok, well you know that Luna is in love with Cindy and there is no way that is going to change. She can't have a child either and one day we were speaking and the subject of heirs came up."

Pale eyes widened, his mouth falling open as if Nyx were about to make a comment, then snapped shut. Everything clicked together with those words, and he didn't even have to hear the rest of this plan but allowed Noctis to continue anyway.

"So she asked if I would... you know?" A warmth arose on his cheeks, fingers outlining the scars on his chest as his eyes lowered. "Um, if I would... donate, so she could. In return, she said she would be a surrogate for me." He was trembling at this point, orbs rising to meet his own again as he uttered two more words. "For us."

"So you agreed?" A nod, "I see." Nyx sat up, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Noct, I love you. I love you so much, and I'll admit I was afraid that I would only hold you back. Still am, actually." The prince leaned back, concern in his eyes, but it subsided when he saw the smile that Nyx wore. "The fact that you thought all this out so we could be together. Damn, I'm honored, love."

Their lips came together, it was gentle, needy and expressed everything that they felt. Fear. Hope. Love. It all came together as they embraced one another. All of the stress and uncertainty melted away, and they knew everything would be alright. 

"I love you Nyx. I would do anything to keep you by my side."

"I can see that." Tanned fingers played along the younger man's spine, tender touches making his boyfriend's body shiver. "I feel the same," Resting his forehead against Noct's, his free hand rose to brush across his jawline. All he could see was pure love looking back at him, and he knew what he had to do. "I want you to marry me, little prince."

Noctis pulled back, watching Nyx for a moment. "You know I wouldn't refuse." His words were cautious, trying to conclude if Nyx was sincerely asking. "Is that an offer, or..."

"An offer, a request. Marry me?" Noctis sat there in his lap, continuing to watch Nyx. "I'm being serious, I know we've been together for what, five..”

“Six.”

“Six... years now. Damn, I probably should have asked sooner. I think your father will kill me if I don't ask after all this time. But I mean it, love."

He could see that Noct was trying not to laugh, but the humor was apparent in the sapphire eyes that met his own pale orbs. "I know you're a loyal man, an honest man, Nyx Ulric."

"Loyal to you, to this." He motioned between them, grabbing the prince's chin gently. "You're my everything. This, us being together, is all I need. It's what I enjoy the most. I'd live for you, die for you, kill for you."

Biting his lip, a smile appeared. "Say it again." 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, lyubov' moya, dusha moya. Marry me?" 

The smile broke into a grin as he threw his arms around Nyx neck and kissed him. "Yes! Now, forever!

"Longer than forever?"

Noct tugged on one of the longer braids as he nodded in affirmation. “I swear.” Wrapping his legs around the glaives waist, he tugged him closer. “Now, fiancé. How about getting back to the fun we were having. What is it you said earlier? You were going to pound me into the bed until I couldn't move?” He knew he didn’t need to ask twice as Nyx laid him back into the bed, leaning over him.

“Anything you want, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl so this went somewhere I didn't plan on it going. Hope you liked it, comments and kudos appreciated! :D


End file.
